I Need You Now
by Krystal-Darkness97
Summary: Había pasado 1 mes y aun faltaban 2 meses  mas para que pudieran reecontrarse… hace 1 mes  que todo carecía de sentido para ambos. Pero al encontrarse otra vez, tambien encontrarian aquello que ambos tanto desean... al otro. Mi primer One-Shot.


**I need you now**

(Pov Freddie)

Había pasado 1 mes y aun faltaban 2 meses mas para su regreso… hace 1 mes que todo carecía de sentido, hace 1 mes que observaba el techo de mi habitación como la luz se iba y volvía. Tal vez "así el tiempo pasaría mas rápido y podría volver a verla" pensaba mientras lanzaba otra botella de soda al piso mientras que aun recostado en la cama cambio mi vista del techo a la puerta "desearía que estuvieras aquí "dije para mi mismo mientras imaginaba las miles entradas que había hecho a mi cuarto y que no había valorado. Por fin decidí levantarme de la cama ¿pero había alguna razón para hacerlo? Hace solo 1 mes que mi felicidad se había subido a un avión y había partido miro el teléfono con firmeza.

-cuando subiste a ese avión te grite que no te llamaría y aun así sonreíste y me lanzaste una hoja con tu numero- me repetí- dije que no te llamaría, pero te necesito ahora, perdí el control por ti y tu no lo sabes- me culpe mentalmente porque no había gritado que la amaba y en un segundo me derrumbe al suelo – te extraño y te amo princesa Puckett.

(Pov Sam)

2 meses mas… creo que no podre soportarlo, necesito regresar a casa, quiero ver a Carly, a Spencer, a Melanie y a mi mamá e incluso quiero ver a Freddie, necesito ver a Freddie pero sé que no será así. El me odia por marcharme y me lo grito, mi felicidad y alegría se quedaron junto a él. Tan solo me ¿pregunto si estará pensando en mi?, pensé mientras sostenía otra foto de las muchas que había admirado durante los dos meses, pienso y recuerdo en las muchas oportunidades que tuve de decirle que lo amo, que estúpida soy, no por no confesarlo sino por imaginarme que podríamos estar juntos. Estaba metida en mis pensamientos cuando suena mi nuevo súper celular (que en realidad odio porque no puedo usarlo o mejor no se usarlo) y no quiero pero me determino a contestar.

(Pov general)

-hola ¿Quién habla? - dijo con voz fría.

-¿Sam?- al oír su voz se quedo en shock pero no podía permitir que causara un efecto en ella.

- ¿Freddie? Qué raro tu llamando- puso su mejor tono de felicidad.

-acaso no quieres que lo haga –

- por favor no seas tonto- le dijo- tu gritaste que no llamarías mas, y pues no esperaba tu llamada… no te comunicaste conmigo en este mes, es como si me hubieras olvidado.

-no digas eso jamás te olvidaría – paro el por un momento- me creerías que te escribo un correo cada día.

-jamás los he recibido-

-jamás los he enviado- respondió –lo habría hecho pero no era suficiente, en cada línea decía "Estoy bien ¿come estas tu?" pero mis palabras eran frías y vacías y tú no te mereces eso

- pero lo que dijiste en el aeropuerto…- fue interrumpida otra vez

- sé lo que dije y lo lamento… es que no podía permitir que no te fueras-

- ¿Por qué?

-porque sabia que no podías estar aquí, porque aquí no está tú sueño y yo sigo creyendo en ti, pero aun así sabía que si te ibas, yo iba sufrir por extrañarte como lo hago ahora-

- ¿me extrañas?

-creo que si… y mucho – Sam sintió como los colores se le subían – y mas que eso necesito verte.

- por favor creo que estas exagerando amigo mío –

-no, no lo hago- Sam no necesitaba verlo para saber que estaba llorando- Y te necesito ahora esta noche, y te necesito más que nunca, si tan solo hubiera dicho las dos palabras que te quiero decir ahora tal vez aun te vería haciendo esas majestuosas entradas a mi habitación como antes y me pregunto si alguna vez cruce por tu mente– Sam estaba ansiosa por escucharlo- te amo Samantha Puckett-Sam quedo en shock-…te amo y te extraño… mas que nunca

- F-Freddie yo… – pero que le diría tenía tantas ganas de decirle que también lo amaba y que si pudiera dejaría Londres para volver con él y justo cuando iba a decir todo lo que sentía escucho una voz desde afuera de su habitación

-¡Samantha! ¡Samantha! – y en esa oportunidad ella oprimió el botón del celular que creía que era para colgar y lo tiro a un lado justo antes de que por la puerta pasara la figura de un hombre de unos 40 años

-Thomas llegaste temprano- dijo Sam

- por última vez dime papa, Sam- respondió el – has estado encerrada la última semana deberías salir a divertirte, solo comes y ensayas tu baile, vamos se feliz por estar acá no tenias una oportunidad en Seattle, aquí estas mejor

-¡QUE RAYOS DICES!- grito Sam histérica- halla esta Carly, Spencer, están Melanie y mamá, por todos ellos es que me levanto a las 6 de la mañana camino 4 cuadras hasta un teléfono público y los llamo para decirles que los quiero y esta… esta él.

- ¿Quién es él?- pregunto Thomas que al parecer fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- tú nos abandonaste y jamás volví a creer en un hombre, pero él me mostro que existía el amor por el creo-

-Samantha… - el iba a decir algo pero Sam lo interrumpió.

- puedes pedirme que este feliz por conocer algo nuevo, por tener una oportunidad en una academia de baile o incluso por mi nueva habitación-decía Sam mientras poco a poco lo hacía retroceder- pero no puedes pedirme que sea feliz por haber dejado Seattle, y con ella mi vida, mi familia, mis amigos y al chico que amo –dijo finalmente cerrando la puerta.

Durante casi 2 días Sam no abrió la puerta y en esos momentos su padre se arrepentía por haber puesto una mini nevera en esa habitación, solo salía a las 6 de la mañana para llamar a su mama y a sus amigos. El tercer día se levanto a las 5 y media para arreglarse (algo) y salir a llamar a su mama, su padre no había vuelto pero eso no le importaba. Aun estaba oscuro como nublado. Cuando se preparaba para salir alguien llamo a su puerta, dudo si abrir la puerta o no le molestaba que alguien la viera y supiera que había estado llorando pero aun así abrió.

-¡Freddie! ¿Qué haces tú…- fue interrumpida ya que el joven castaño se encontraba ya besándola, y al soltarse ella lo miro sorprendida y termino de decir –…aquí?

-no sabes usar tu teléfono princesa Puckett – dijo el sonriendo mientras cruzaba la puerta.

-¿de qué hablas? – pregunto Sam sorprendida por su visita, confundida por su comentario.

-¿no lo entiendes? – pregunto el aun con la sonrisa.

-no… espera –Sam puso los ojos como platos y pensó por un segundo que tal vez ella no hubiera colgado bien su celular y el hubiera escuchado toda la conversación con su padre, al imaginar esto Sam se puso roja de la vergüenza- ¿tú estabas escuchando?-pregunto Sam mientras veía a Freddie asentir mientras se aceraba peligrosamente y le ofrecía un beso que solo se detuvieron al oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-¿padre? – dijo Sam alejándose de Freddie.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto Thomas.

-papa él es… el – dijo Sam mientras miraba a su padre confundido – papa ya sabes… el

- ah… el- dijo su padre entendiendo.

-soy Freddie Benson- dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-Thomas Puckett- cuando se soltaron se hizo un silencio incomodo se notaba que todos estaban nerviosos

-y Freddie ¿qué haces aquí?-

-yo no podía estar tanto tiempo sin ver a Sam-

-¿y cuanto te quedaras?-

-no mucho- Thomas noto como la expresión de Sam cambiaba en ese momento.

-¿Por qué?-

-vine solo para ver a Sam, y para que mi madre me dejara hacerlo le prometí que regresaría inmediata mente después de verla-

-no quisiera que te fueras- dijo Sam mientras lo abrasaba.

-ve con él- dijo Thomas para la sorpresa de Sam y Freddie mientras le extendía un boleto de avión –ahora entiendo que no puedo pedirte que seas feliz aquí si tienes el centro de tu mundo en Seattle-

-p-p-padre- tartamudeo Sam

-y tu jovencito, mas vale que cuides de mi princesa o lo lamentaras- dijo muy serio antes de dedicarle una sonrisa a Sam- váyanse...

Sam le sonrió a su padre e hizo algo que no había hecho en 1 mes, 3 días, 5 horas y 58 minutos abraso a su padre y fue feliz. Ni siquiera se molesto en arreglar una maleta ya que salió agarrada a la mano de Freddie y al salir del edificio se le dibujo una sonrisa al ver a su padre apoyando su mano contra el cristal, al subirse al taxi se fijo en esa ventana hasta que no alcanzo su vista y luego se recostó sobre Freddie emprendiendo el camino hacia el aeropuerto, sabia que en Seattle no habría las posibilidades que hay en Londres, pero no importo ya que era el lugar en donde pertenecía.

-¿no te arrepentirás de irte?- le pregunto Freddie –podrías tener un mejor futuro aquí

-¿ese futuro significaría algo, si no tengo vida?– Pregunto Sam -tal vez hubiera dudado en irme si en este tiempo hubiera sonreído sin tener que recordarlos, no soy feliz aquí y no lo seré sabiendo que mi familia esta halla que mis amigos están halla y que… -dudo un segundo en seguir pero se perdió en los ojos de Freddie- …y que tu estas halla-

Se sonrieron, se besaron y abrasaron lograron ver que el primer rayo de sol salía entre las nubes y en ese instante Sam supo que sería el mas feliz regreso a casa…


End file.
